Prise de tête
by Makitsune
Summary: Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas du partir mais ses inquitétudes sont elles vraiment fondées


Ryoma jeta un nouveau regard à la jeune rousse qui continuait encore et encore d'encourager Arion. Tirant en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais du partir aussi longtemps, il n'a pas regardé ou il tirait et la balle arrivat en pleine tête d'un nouveau joueur, Aitor. Le bleuté se retourna furieux en criant à Ryoma d'apprendre à viser.

« Désolé ! S'écria Ryoma en jetant encore un regard à Jade.

\- Non mais franchement, pour un attaquant, tu as des progrès à faire.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

\- Ryouma sors du terrain. Ordonna le coach Evans.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le concerné. »

Jade tourna la tête vers le coach, c'est surprenant qu'il sorte un aussi bon attaquant. Mais il n'est pas idiot il a sûrement un bonne raison.

« Tu n'es pas concentré aujourd'hui alors sors, tu n'arriveras à rien ans ces conditions. »

Obéissant à contrecœur, Ryouma alla s'asseoir sur le banc de touche. Regardant par moment l'équipe, par moment Jade qui elle évitait consciencieusement de regarder l'attaquant. À la fin de l'entraînement, Ricardo alla voir Ryouma.

« Ryouma quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est rien.

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

\- Quoi ? S'écria Ryouma en virant au rouge coquelicot.

\- Évites d'en parler mais ça fait quelques semaines que je sors avec Gaby et quand j'ai compris la nature de mes sentiments, bah, comme toi, j'arrivais plus à me concentrer

\- Ah, oui mais moi je ne suis pas amoureux de Gaby.

\- Joues pas les idiot, je pense juste que t'es amoureux.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça change ?

\- Que moi il fallu que j'en parle avec Gaby et qu'un foi que j'ai eu sa réponse ça allait mieux et je pouvais rejouer correctement alors toi, va dire à cette fille que tu l'aime.

\- Laisse tomber 'ai aucune chance, elle ne semble avoir d'yeux que pour regarder Arion.

\- Ah oui, parce qu'en plus d'être amoureux, il fallait que ce soit de Jade.

\- Tu penses comme moi.

\- Non je pense juste que tu as de drôles de goûts.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, t'aimes Gaby qui est adorable.

\- Pas touche à Gaby.

\- Moi j'aime Jade.

\- Bah va lui dire.

\- Mais elle ne pense qu'à encourager Arion.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors elle ne pense plus du tout à moi.

\- Mais non elle que que la supporter « attitrée » d'Arion. Va lui parler.

\- Mouais.

\- Moi je dois y aller Gaby m'attend, à demain.

\- Ouais, salut »

Sur ces mots, Ryouma alla récupérer ses affaires et courut la sortie pour essayer de rattraper Jade mais la rue était vide.

« Forcément. Pensa t-il en s'adossant contre le mur »

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il fut ramené à la réalité par une voix féminine.

« Ryouma ?

\- Ah ! Fit-il surpris.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ah, Jade, c'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu ne rentre pas avec Arion ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? C'est pas mon petit ami.

\- Dans ce cas, comme c'est sur mon chemin, tu veux bien que je te raccompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- OK. sourit l'attaquant. »

Les adolescents firent la route en parlant de tout et de rien, arrivé devant la porte de la jeune fille, Ryouma la retint par le poignet.

« Attend j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui ?

\- Euh... Je.

\- Tu veux entrer pendre un thé ? On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

\- Euh, ouais. Ouais pourquoi pas ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait chez Jade mais n'avait encore jamais été aussi nerveux.

« Alors ? Lui demanda la concernée en lui servant une tasse.

\- Ah oui. Euh eh bien en fait ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler sans en avoir le courage mais je... Je t'aime Jade. »

le bruit d'une tasse se brisant se fit entendre, la jeune fille était tellement surprise qu'elle en avait lâché sa tasse, elle regardait Ryouma bouche bée. Ryouma ne savait plus quoi dire, il n'osait même pas regarder son interlocutrice en face. Il restait silencieux la tête baissée pour cacher la teinte rouge qu'avait pis son visage.

« Ryou. »

Surpris, il releva la tête, ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom.

« Tu pensais réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose en Arion et moi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'a demander si je rentrais avec lui ?

\- Bah tu ne fais que le regarder lui aux entraînements.

\- Mais non enfin, je veux dire, il est assez mignon c'est vrai mais déjà, je suis plus vielle que lui et il ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façons, le seul amour de sa vie, c'est le football.

\- Euh... Il réalise que le football n'est pas une personne ?

\- Non rit-elle, il faut l'entendre parler du football. Pour en revenir à notre principal sujet il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. »

Ryouma se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle et se risqua à glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille qui rougit. Et finalement ça c'est fait tout seul, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent furtivement pour se sceller tout de suite après dans un long baiser, le premier d'une longue série.


End file.
